Physicians have become more willing to perform more aggressive interventional and therapeutic endoscopic procedures including, for example, removal of larger lesions (e.g., cancerous masses), tunneling under mucosal layers in the gastro-intestinal (GI) tract to treat tissues below the mucosa, full thickness removal of tissue, inserting devices through the GI tract and then penetrating the GI organ to treat tissue outside the GI tract, and endoscopic treatment/repair of post-surgical issues (e.g., post-surgical leaks, breakdown of surgical staple lines, anastomotic leaks). These procedures may increase the risk of perforating or damaging the wall of the GI tract, or may require closure of the GI tract wall as part of the procedure. Endoscopic closure reduces cost and may reduce the trauma and inconvenience associated with these procedures. However, conventional tissue closure devices may be insufficient to close certain larger tissue defects. For example, current Resolution clips in the field may be deformed to have a jaw tip to jaw tip distance of approximately 10 to 12 millimeters before yielding. A wider jaw opening would allow more tissue to be clipped and treated for larger tissue issues.